49 Days With You
by ILoveAllPairing
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto tewas karena kecerobohannya. Namun, di desa yang bernama Konohagakure, orang-orang yang meninggal memiliki waktu 49 hari untuk bergentayangan di kota itu sebelum menghilang dari dunia ini. Bagaimana kalau Hinata Hyuuga yang tidak ingin memiliki ikatan apapun malah dibuat repot olehnya? / "Sebenarnya, aku menyukaimu sejak dulu Hinata-chan." /First ffic NaruHina


"Hei, Hinata-chan…"

.

Gadis itu menoleh dengan wajah datar, pada pemuda yang ada di depannya saat ini yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

.

"Sebenarnya, aku menyukaimu sejak dulu…"

**.**

**49 Days With You**

**Pairing : **NaruHina

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Base Story : **49 Precious Days © TOUDA Yoshimi

.

Pembicaraan itu, terjadi saat jam pulang dan tampak beberapa orang yang sedang berbincang seketika itu terhenti mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda berambut kuning yang sedang berjongkok dan mengobrol bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain itu.

Pernyataan cinta yang tiba-tiba yang didapatkan oleh gadis berambut indigo itu tidak mengubah raut wajahnya yang datar itu dan hanya menatap pemuda yang masih tersenyum dengannya.

"OI, OI! KENAPA KAU TIBA-TIBA SEPERTI ITU NARUTO!"

"Jadi selama ini kau—"

Dan beberapa pendapat lain dari orang-orang yang mendengarkan saat itu.

"OI HYUUGA, APA JAWABAN—" dan saat menoleh, gadis itu sudah tidak ada lagi di tempat mereka berada, dan hanya ada angin pelan yang berhembus di lorong itu. Semua yang melihat tampak kecewa, namun saat itu pemuda berambut kuning bernama Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku akan menyusulnya~" dan pemuda itu tampak pergi begitu saja mencari gadis yang menolaknya tadi.

…

"Tetapi memangnya tidak apa-apa?" Shikamaru tampak menatap kearah yang lainnya dan menghela nafas panjang, "maksudku… mengatakan itu saat kau sudah mati dan hanya punya waktu 49 hari. Itu merepotkan…"

* * *

><p>Konohagakure adalah sebuah desa kecil yang terletak di prefektur Osaka Jepang. Desa yang indah dan juga sejuk, dengan pemandangan sawah yang indah dan juga asri. Namun, kota ini bukan dikenal dengan pemandangannya yang asri saja, tetapi juga karena keunikan dari kota itu sendiri.<p>

Semua orang yang tewas di kota itu, tidak akan langsung menghilang dari dunia ini. Mereka akan bergentayangan selama 49 hari lamanya, hingga akhirnya meninggalkan dunia ini dan menghilang untuk selamanya.

Orang-orang mengatakan kalau itu adalah sebuah bonus hari untuk mengucapkan perpisahan dengan orang-orang yang dikasihi. Namun bagi gadis berambut indigo itu, hal yang seperti itu adalah sebuah kutukan untuk orang yang ditinggalkan.

_'Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa setenang itu mengetahui waktunya hanya tinggal 49 hari lagi,'_ Hinata Hyuuga, seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang tampak merupakan gadis yang pendiam dan sama sekali tidak suka menunjukkan emosinya.

Ia yang ditinggal tewas oleh ayah dan ibunya karena kecelakaan di Sunagakure, pada akhirnya ikut dengan sepupu dan juga pamannya yang mengadopsi dan membawanya ke Konohagakure. Bukan tanpa alasan ia mengatakan kalau keunikan dari Konohagakure itu adalah sebuah kutukan.

Ia yang pindah hanya beberapa hari setelah kecelakaan yang menewaskan kedua orang tuanya itu terus mencari dan mencari apakah arwah dari orang tuanya masih ada atau tidak. Namun, pada akhirnya ia sama sekali tidak melihat mereka bahkan sampai sekarang.

Dan semuanya terasa tidak adil…

* * *

><p>"Kau terlambat Hinata-chan."<p>

Hinata yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya tampak terdiam melihat sosok transparan dari Naruto yang tampak terbang diluar jendela lantai dua.

…

"A—apa yang kau lakukan!?" Hinata tampak mundur perlahan dan menjauhi Naruto yang sudah menembus dinding kamarnya dan mendekatinya, "jangan masuk ke kamar orang seenaknya bodoh!"

"Tetapi kau malah tidak menjawab apapun saat aku mengatakan perasaanku tadi…"

"Kau hanya membuat lelucon yang sangat tidak menarik, hentikan itu," Hinata tampak menatap kesal Naruto yang hanya diam sejenak sebelum menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan menunjukkan tatapan tidak serius.

"Bercanda darimana? Aku serius," jawabnya dengan wajah yang membuat Hinata semakin sangsi apakah itu jujur atau tidak.

"Hinata, ada apa? Kenapa diatas rebut sekali?" Suara pamannya Hiashi tampak membuat Hinata segera menutup mulut Naruto—atau lebih tepatnya meletakkan tangannya di depan mulut Naruto karena bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa menyentuh pemuda yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"T—tidak apa-apa otou-sama, aku hanya melihat kecoa… maaf mengganggumu."

Naruto menatap Hinata yang tampak berbiara dengan Hizashi yang merupakan ayahnya seolah sedang berbicara dengan orang asing saja. Terlalu kaku dan juga baku.

"Kau masih memanggil ayahmu dengan panggilan otou-sama?"

"Keluarlah Naruto-kun." Naruto tampak terdiam mendengar itu dari Hinata yang menatapnya dengan wajah kesal dan marah, "kau sudah sering menjahiliku sejak SD, memang saat SMP kelas kita berbeda dan kau tidak bisa mengerjaiku lagi. Tetapi kenapa kau melakukannya sekarang?"

"Tetapi kali ini aku serius," Hinata tampak menatap Naruto yang tidak menatapnya dan berbicara seolah itu bukanlah hal yang memalukan. Namun ia melihat seolah Naruto saat itu benar-benar serius mengatakan hal itu, "karena masih ada waktu 40 hari lagi, aku ingin kau bisa merasakan kalau aku benar-benar menyukaimu!"

Dan Hinata sukses bersweatdrop ria karena perubahan sifat yang drastis itu pada Naruto.

'_Ia bilang ia menyukaiku?' _Hinata tampak membayangkan bagaimana hari-hari dulu bersama dengan Naruto yang tampaknya dipenuhi dengan kejahilannya dan juga keusilannya dimulai dari memberikan serangga padanya, menakutinya, memasukkan salju pada pakaiannya, dan banyak hal lainnya, _'aku tidak akan mempercayainya!'_

* * *

><p>"Hei Hinata-chan, jawaban yang kau tulis itu salah," ujian sedang berlangsung, dan tampak Naruto yang memang tidak ikut karena ia sudah tewas dan bergentayangan di kelas tampak berada di samping Hinata yang mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukannya.<p>

"Eeee, oi Naruto beritahu kami jawabannya juga!" Beberapa siswa tampak sedikit rebut karena melihat insiden itu. Seolah tidak ada guru yang sedang mengajar, padahal saat itu tampak Ebisu yang tengah mengawas ujian.

"UZUMAKI-SAN, ini sedang ujian kau tidak boleh memberi contekan!"

"Memang kalau aku memberikan contekan kenapa sensei?" Dan Ebisu tampak terdiam mendengarnya. Walaupun ia sudah berkeliaran di sekolah, namun pada akhirnya Ebisu tidak bisa menghukum seorang yang sudah meninggal apalagi memukulnya.

"Yang mencontek dengan Uzumaki-san, akan langsung kuberi nilai nol!"

"EEEEEH!"

* * *

><p><em>3 Minggu Kemudian<em>

* * *

><p>"Bisakah kau tidak mengikuti terus?" Hinata yang saat itu dalam perjalanan pulang tampak menoleh pada Naruto yang masih belum lepas darinya. Sudah tiga minggu, bahkan semua guru dan juga teman-temannya menyangka kalau Hinata dan juga Naruto benar-benar berpacaran karena dimana ada Hinata selalu saja Naruto muncul, "kau hanya punya waktu 49 hari tetapi yang kau lakukan hanya mengikutiku. Kenapa tidak bersama dengan Kiba atau Shikamaru?"<p>

…

"Karena hanya tinggal 49 hari itulah aku akan melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan. Dan aku ingin bersama denganmu," jawab Naruto yang duduk bersila sambil melayang di udara, "lagipula, aku tidak akan menyerah sampai waktuku habis dan kau percaya kalau aku benar-benar suka denganmu."

'_Bagaimana aku bisa percaya kalau ia mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah usil seperti ini…'_

"Hinata," Hinata menoleh saat mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya. Sosok hantu dari seorang nenek-nenek menghampirinya. Dan tentu Hinata segera tersenyum dan berhenti berjalan.

"Nenek Chiyo, besok adalah hari ke 49 mu kan?"

"Begitulah, terima kasih untuk selama ini Hinata—aku senang karena kau dan paman serta sepupumu mau mengurusi pemakamanku," Hinata tampak hanya tersenyum tipis dan tidak mengatakan apapun, "dengan begini, aku bisa menyusul cucuku disana…"

…

"Ya, aku juga senang mengenalmu nek…"

Dan sosok itu tampak melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum, melayang meninggalkan Hinata dan juga Naruto yang hanya menatap Hinata saja.

"Hinata-chan benar-benar baik ya," Naruto menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala, "tetapi sifatmu pada orang lain selalu sama. Bahkan dengan paman Hizashi dan juga Neji-senpai."

"Bukan—"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau fikirkan tentang orang-orang Hinata-chan?" Naruto bangkit dan bergerak mendekat. Saat ini wajahnya sangat dekat hingga pemandangan yang dilihat Hinata hanyalah wajah Naruto, "terutama… tentang aku?"

…

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, apakah kau 'suka' ataukah 'suka'," Naruto tersenyum lebar dan Hinata tampak sekali lagi sweatdrop karena pilihan yang diberikan Naruto, "bercanda~ lagipula sepertinya Hinata-chan tidak mungkin suka padaku. Sejak dulu aku selalu menjahilimu sih…"

"Te—tetapi," Naruto menoleh pada Hinata yang tampak berbicara dengan suara pelan, "bukan berarti aku membencimu kok…"

Hinata merasakan entah kenapa wajahnya memerah dan ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Saat Naruto mendengar itu, tampak ia hanya terdiam, sebelum saat Hinata menoleh ia menemukan senyuman lebar yang tampak seolah berbeda dari biasanya, ditambah dengan semburat merah sedikit di wajah Naruto.

"Syukurlah, kukira kau benci padaku!"

Hinata terdiam melihat senyuman itu, dan entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat saat melihat pemuda itu. Dengan segera ia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dan berjalan lebih cepat.

"A—aku duluan!"

"Eeeeh! Tunggu Hinata-chan!"

* * *

><p>Sama seperti pemuda-pemuda pada umumnya yang tidak terlihat kutu buku, Naruto segera menolak saat Hinata mengatakan kalau ia akan pergi ke perpustakaan. Dan itulah sebabnya saat ini ia berjalan di lorong dan tampak terdiam.<p>

'_Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa sangat sepi…'_

"Apakah perlu bantuan Uzumaki-san?" Hinata menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggil nama keluarga Naruto. Namun, tentu bukan pemuda itu yang dimaksud—tetapi seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang yang tampak membawa kardus yang cukup besar.

"Tidak perlu, ini ringan kok, kalau begitu aku permisi…"

"Kushina-san?" Perempuan yang merupakan ibu dari Naruto itu menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dan saat melihat Hinata tentu saja ia tahu siapa gadis itu karena rumah mereka sangat dekat, "biar aku saja yang membawanya…"

"Ah tidak perlu Hinata-chan," Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya, dan Hinata memutuskan untuk mengangguk dan tidak mengatakan apapun, "aku kemari hari ini karena ingin membawa barang-barang Naruto. Kalau melihat kenyataan kalau ia masih ada di sekolah ini, rasanya memang lebih praktis kalau dia sendiri yang membawa. Tetapi tidak mungkin kan?"

Hinata tersenyum mendengar itu, dan Kushina tampak menoleh pada jendela yang ada di sampingnya.

"Dengan begini, Minatopun pasti tidak sabar menunggu Naruto yang akan pergi ke tempatnya sebentar lagi," Hinata tahu kalau ayah Naruto sudah tewas saat ia masih kecil dan meninggalkannya tinggal bersama dengan ibunya, "Naruto juga pasti tidak sabar, karena ia begitu merindukan ayahnya…"

Hinata menatap Kushina yang menerawang seolah menatap jauh pada sebuah objek yang tidak kasat mata. Dan ia menyadari sesuatu, kalau saat itu mata Kushina tampak sembab dan juga merah—seperti sehabis menangis.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan kalau Naruto berada di sampingmu sampai waktunya habis Hinata…"

"Tentu Kushina-san…"

_._

Hinata masih terbayang akan pembicaraannya dengan Kushina tadi. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak mendengar saat Naruto yang berbicara dengannya saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Saat itu hujan turun, dan Hinata hanya membawa payung—tentu Naruto tidak memerlukannya.

"Lalu Kiba—" Naruto menoleh pada Hinata yang masih melamun dan hanya menghela nafas. Melayang ke depan Hinata dan merentangkan tangannya sambil tersenyum, "hei Hinata, lihat! Bukankah aku terlihat indah?"

Tubuh transparan dari Naruto tampak berkilau karena memantulkan air hujan yang menembus tubuhnya. Seolah berkilauan dan membentuk pecahan cahaya.

"Benar-benar hebat! Bulir hujan tampak berkilauan di tubuhku…"

Hinata tampak diam, dan memasang wajah datarnya yang biasa—menghela nafas dan pada akhirnya hanya diam dan kembali berjalan.

"Dulu, kau sempat menghabiskan 49 hari bersama dengan ayahmu sebelum beliau menghilang?" Naruto tampak sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Hinata, namun ia memasang pose berfikirnya.

"Ya, beberapa bulan setelah kau pindah kemari, ayahku meninggal karena sakit. Empat puluh Sembilan hari yang menyenangkan," Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Ayahnya, Namikaze Minato memang meninggal karena terkena kanker saat ia baru berusia 6 tahun.

"Kau tidak bersedih saat melihat ayahmu pergi?"

"Eh? Ya—aku ingat kalau aku menangis dan menahan ayahku untuk pergi meninggalkanku dan juga ibuku. Tetapi setelah ayahku menghilang aku sadar akan satu hal," Hinata melihat tatapan Naruto yang berubah menjadi serius saat mengatakan hal itu, "waktu 49 hari itu ada atau tidak, tidak akan berpengaruh. Karena suatu saat, kita semua juga akan menghilang…"

…

"Walaupun berat, itu semua akan terjadi cepat atau lambat…"

* * *

><p>"Hinata, aku akan pergi dengan Kiba dan yang lainnya kau tidak apa-apa pergi sendirian bukan?"<p>

Keesokan harinya, Naruto yang tampak melayang bersama dengan teman-temannya tampak berpisah dengan Hinata di pintu gerbang. Hinata menatap Naruto, dan tampak mengangguk saja.

"Baiklah…"

'_Kenapa aku jadi benar-benar terbiasa bersama dengannya sih?' _Hinata tampak sweatdrop sendiri menyadari hal itu. Namun, ia hanya menghela nafas dan baru saja akan pergi saat tangannya ditahan oleh beberapa orang.

"Hinata-chan, bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama-sama?" Sakura, Ino, dan juga Tenten tampak menghampirinya. Sahabat perempuan Naruto yang menjadi cukup dekat dengannya karena mereka jadi sering bersama-sama karena Naruto.

"Ah, baiklah…"

* * *

><p>"Ah, disini—" Sakura dan yang lainnya, yang tampak berjalan-jalan bersama dengan Hinata tampak melewati sebuah tangga batu, "katanya karena ceroboh dan terjatuh dari atas kepala Naruto terbentur dan meninggal…"<p>

Hinata menoleh, dan memang tangga batu itu cukup tinggi untuk membunuh seseorang jika terjatuh dari tingkat atas.

"Benar-benar khas Naruto, ia anak yang terlalu bersemangat dan membuatnya malah terbunuh karena itu—" Ino menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Hinata menoleh dan mengamati tempat dimana Naruto meninggal itu.

'_Jadi seperti itu…'_

"AAAH!"

"Moegi, sudah kukatakan untuk berhati-hati bukan?!"

Hinata yang tadi tampak ditabrak oleh seorang anak perempuan tampak menoleh dan menemukan tiga orang yang membawa sebuah bunga di dalam gelas kaca yang berisi air namun sekarang tumpah karena tertabrak Hinata tadi.

"Kitakan ingin memberikan bunga untuk menghormati Naruto-nii-chan!"

"A—aku tidak sengaja…"

"Eh? Menghormati?" Hinata yang tampak cukup penasaran dengan itu tampak membungkuk dan berbicara dengan mereka.

"Sebenarnya…"

* * *

><p>"Hinata-chan?"<p>

Hinata menoleh saat mendengar suara Naruto yang ada di depannya. Setelah berbicara dengan tiga orang itu, ia berakhir dengan duduk di salah satu anak tangga yang ada disana. Naruto tampak bingung dengan keadaan Hinata yang hanya diam menatapnya.

"Aku dengar dari anak perempuan yang biasa bermain disini kalau kau jatuh demi anak itu yang akan terjatuh," Hinata menghela nafas dan menundukkan kepalanya, "kau mengatakan kalau kau bengong agar terlihat seperti orang bodoh bukan?"

…

"Hinata-chan," Hinata yang tadi menundukkan kepalanya menoleh pada Naruto yang tersenyum padanya, "bantu aku mencari barang bisa?"

* * *

><p>"Disekitar sini?"<p>

Hinata tampak berada di samping anak tangga yang ada di tengah dan mencari sesuatu yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto yang tentu tidak bisa sama sekali menyentuh dan mencari benda itu karena keadaannya.

"Ya, mungkin?"

'_Mungkin?'_ Hinata tampak menghela nafas dan menyibakkan beberapa rumput liar yang ada disana. Melihat sebuah benda, yang dibungkus dengan bungkusan berwarna pink, "apakah ini yang kau maksud?"

"Ah benar! Bukalah, tidak apa-apa~" Naruto tampak sangat senang karena benda itu ditemukan, dan Hinata membuka plastik pink itu untuk menemukan sebuah bungkusan bening berisi sebuah ikatan rambut berwarna putih, "syukurlah walaupun sudah lama dan plastiknya kotor isinya aman!"

"Ini?"

"Nah, aku akan melanjutkan apa yang diceritakan Konohamaru padamu tadi~" Naruto tersenyum lebar dan Hinata memutuskan untuk mendengarkannya, "hari itu, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau anak itu berlari di belakangku. Yang kulihat dan kufikirkan hanyalah barang ini. Aku akan memberikannya pada orang yang kusukai, karena aku menyukai rambutmu yang berwarna sangat indah itu. Aku melakukannya karena saat SMA aku tahu kalau aku akan satu sekolah lagi denganmu. Setelah memberikannya, aku akan mengutarakan perasaanku padanya…"

…

"Namun ternyata, aku meninggal dan malah membuat perasaanku terdengar seperti lelucon. Payah ya," Naruto tertawa dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Namun ia segera tersenyum dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan lembut.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak SD Hinata-chan…"

Angin berhembus saat mereka mengatakan hal itu, dan Hinata yang tampak terdiam hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih dan wajahnya tampak memerah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan terdiam sejenak.

"Maaf…"

"Kau tidak mau menerimanya? Ah tidak apa-apa sih," Naruto menghela nafas kecewa, "nanti dibuang saja ikat rambutnya Hinata-chan…"

"Aku tidak pantas untukmu Naruto-kun…" Naruto terdiam melihat Hinata yang menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak mengatakan apapun padanya.

'_Aku tahu ini menggelikan, berpisah dengan orang yang kusayangi—kehilangan orang-orang yang kucintai, aku tidak ingin merasakan hal itu sekali lagi…'_

Naruto mencoba untuk menyentuh Hinata, namun tentu saja tangannya tembus begitu saja saat ia mencoba mengusap rambut Hinata. Senyumannya sudah menghilang saat melihat keadaan saat itu antara dirinya dan juga Hinata.

"Sebenarnya aku berharap kalau kau mau memakainya, rambutmu pasti akan lebih indah kalau dipakaikan ikat rambut atau hiasan rambut lainnya," Hinata masih diam saat Naruto tersenyum tipis kearahnya, "kau tidak akan membuangnya bukan? Karena aku sangat susah untuk memilih yang terbaik untukmu."

"Kau akan menghilang bukan?! Jangan tinggalkan apapun untukku!" Hinata menatap Naruto seolah ia akan menangis saat itu. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, karena ia sama sekali tidak ingin perpisahan yang akan terjadi antara dirinya dan juga Naruto setelah 49 hari ini berakhir.

Lebih baik tidak meninggalkan kenangan apapun…

Naruto menatap Hinata dan tatapannya seolah terluka dan juga sedih. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, dan posisi mereka seolah sedang berciuman saat Naruto menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata meskipun itu tidak akan bersentuhan.

"Dasar bodoh, tentu saja aku akan meninggalkan kenanganku padamu," Naruto menatap Hinata dengan senyuman sedih, "karena aku selalu berfikir kalau ekspresi jujurmu akan semakin membuatmu terlihat manis…"

* * *

><p>Hinata's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Setelah itu, hari berlalu begitu saja dan masih ada beberapa hari sebelum 49 hari milik Naruto habis. Tidak ada hal yang berubah drastis, Naruto masih menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan teman-teman, keluarga, dan sering kali bersama denganku.<p>

Dan pada hari ke 49, aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya sejak pagi—dan menyadari kalau hari itu ia sudah menghilang dari kehidupanku untuk selamanya.

Entah kenapa, hari-hari setelah itu seolah berlalu dengan datar, seolah sosoknya sama sekali tidak pernah ada di dalam kehidupan kami.

Satu hal yang selama ini tidak kukatakan pada Naruto adalah, sebenarnya sejak dulu aku sudah menyadari ada yang aneh dengan sifatmu padaku. Keusilanmu yang berbeda daripada anak-anak yang lain padaku—dulu aku tidak mengerti dan hanya berfikir kalau kau adalah orang yang aneh.

Namun sekarang aku baru menyadarinya…

* * *

><p>End of Hinata's POV<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>Ah, aku belum menyimpannya di kamar,' <em>Hinata yang tampak membuka tasnya menemukan sebuah ikat rambut yang diberikan oleh Naruto sama sekali belum dibuka dari bungkusnya. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa ragu untuk membukanya, karena ia takut benda itu menghilang bersama dengan kenangan tentang Naruto.

'_Kuharap kau memakainya Hinata-chan, rambutmu pasti akan lebih indah!'_

Entah kenapa semua kenangan tentang Naruto begitu saja melintas di benaknya saat itu. Senyumannya, nada bicaranya, dan juga keusilannya seolah ia bisa melihat serta mendengarnya.

—_Tes…_

Tanpa sadar air matanya tampak mengalir begitu saja saat itu dan ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan terisak samar.

"Hinata-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura dan Ino yang berada di dekat Hinata tampak mencoba untuk melihat keadaannya, namun Hinata seolah tidak mendengar mereka dan isakannya tampak semakin jelas terdengar.

"Naruto-kun…"

Dan tampak seisi kelas yang mendengar itu terdiam. Mereka sama sekali tidak sedih saat mendengar Naruto tewas, karena mereka tahu kalau mereka masih memiliki waktu 49 hari lagi. Namun saat ini, mereka tahu kalau sosok pemuda periang itu tidak akan pernah ada lagi di kehidupan mereka.

Dan isakan itu segera bersambut saat beberapa teman-temannya yang menyadari hal itu juga merasa sedih dan ikut terisak.

'_Aku belum mengatakan padanya—'_

Dan saat itu gerimis yang turun di jendela tampak semakin reda hingga akhirnya menghilang.

'—_aku juga menyukaimu, Naruto-kun…'_

Dan musim panas tanpa pemuda itu, akan tiba.

* * *

><p>Owari<p>

* * *

><p>Ada yang baca 49 Precious Days? XD<p>

Ane nangis pas baca cerita pertamanya, dan kayaknya cocok-cocok aja sih sama NaruHina :] jadilah bikin ini, ceritanya memang sama kaya 49 Precious Days tapi ada yang dibedain di beberapa bagian ^^

.

Jujur sebenarnya sih ada 3 cerita yang mau saya bikin disini, pairingnya ga mungkin lagi jadi NaruHina tapi Hinata ga jadi pairing sama yang lainnya kok. Cuma Slight Pairing NaruShion buat cerita kedua, dan MenmaHina di cerita ketiga.

Tapi itupun kalau reader mau baca ^^

.

Oke, RnR plis?


End file.
